


Feelings

by MuffDash



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, I don't know how to write please forgive me, Internal Monologue, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffDash/pseuds/MuffDash
Summary: Jonathan Crane wasn't very good at expressing his feelings.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snubberdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/gifts).



"I'm sick of this, you act like we're not even dating!" Edward rushed out, slamming the door of the small living room behind him, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts. He sat there, making a vague attempt at understanding what just went down.  
Edward was angry at him, angry because he didn't say things like "I love you" enough? He loves him, he should know that much, it's only to be expected given how long they'd been together, how Jon had never opened up that much to anyone, for any reason. He trusted Ed with his whole life, with his whole self, he didn't think he was even capable of being in love before meeting the genius that is Edward Nygma. It surprised him, it was like a slap of realization, sudden, frightening, in a way completely different from the usual fear he himself instilled into others with his toxin. It was a churning sensation in the pit of the stomach, one that wouldn't go away even with pain medication and carbonated drinks. Excruciating, and yet you couldn't get enough of it. The mere presence of the man in question (pun intended) made him feel dizzy, and kissing him was absolutely intoxicating. A legal high that was available to him in nearly unlimited amounts. And yet, he never said any of this. He never said how he really felt, and thinking about it he doesn't know why, maybe he doesn't actually feel that way, maybe it's just his mind playing tricks on him, creating these delusions, trying to make his life a little less sad. Or maybe he just didn't know how. No, not maybe, he didn't. Feelings weren't exactly his forte, and attempting to verbalize something so expansive and complex was far out of his capabilities.  
God, if Edward only knew the half of it. The thing is, he does, he feels all that and possibly even more, and is far better at getting the point across, he isn't worried about the consequences, about being seen as clingy or needy, he doesn't care as long as he gets what he wants and expresses his true attachment to Jon. Jonathan could learn a thing or two from him, he'll just have to try a little harder next time. He got up from his spot on the couch and exited the room, following the path that Ed had taken about half an hour ago. He may be emotionally detached, but he sure as hell isn't gonna let the one thing keeping him alive fall apart.


End file.
